Catherine Willows' Niece
by Katelyn Willows
Summary: or is she? read to find out!
1. School Trouble

**I don't own any of these characters except for Katelyn!! SHES MINE!!**

Catherine Willows was not happy. Not in the least. Her niece had gotten into trouble at school again, the third time this week and it was only Wednesday. She strode through the hallway, her heels clicking sharply on the cement floor of the school. She went into the office, of which she had become very used too these past couple of months.

"I'm here for Katelyn" she said.

Walking into the back room where the small girl sat, the secretary said, "Katelyn, she's here."

The small girl got up and walked out of the back room and out of the office and over to Catherine, and looked up. Catherine glared at the girl and started to walk quickly out of the school, Katelyn following closely behind. Catherine was thinking about what to do with the girl as they drove home.

"Aunt Catherine." The girl said timidly.

Catherine merely turned slightly, lips pursed eyes small.

"Please say something." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"You want me to say something I will." She said putting the car in park. "As soon as we are inside I will say something."

The girl bolted inside and sat down in the same spot that she had when being lectured earlier on in the month. Catherine stood outside for a while trying to collect herself.

"Katelyn, I'm not going to yell at you, I just want to know what happened." Catherine said going over and sitting on the couch next to her. Her voice when saying this made Katelyn wish that she had yelled. Catherine just sat next to her and took her hand in hers.

"Honey, what's going on, this is the third time this week that you have gotten in trouble at school, are you looking for attention?"

Katelyn just looked down, she didn't know how to explain what had been happening at school and she wasn't sure that she wanted to.

"Kate, please."

Still nothing from her, Catherine was getting fed up. She rubbed the side of her face and looked the girl square in the eyes.

"Katelyn Anne Marie Willows, you will talk to me, and, because Lindsey is at a her fathers and I don't have to go into work today, we can sit here all night if we have to, now tell me what's been going on." She said her normally gentle voice raised.

She looked into the dark blue eyes of her aunt and said, "Everyone is giving me a hard time, and all I have been doing is trying to defend myself."

"Defending yourself, why?"

"Because my parents disappeared, and no one knows where they are or what could have happened to them." She said the tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Honey, what did you do?"

"I told them to go to hell, because they said that I'm lucky to even be here, it's because of you that I'm not being shipped off all over the state. I'm the one responsible for my parent's disappearance; I'm at fault, just like always." The girl said tears flooding her face; at this point Catherine scoops the girl into her arms and holds her tight.

"Baby, you know that it's not true, right?"

"What's not true?"

"It's not your fault about your parents, and I love having you here, Lindsey loves having you around, and as soon as we find anything we'll get you back to your parents, if that's what you want." She said rubbing the girls back and holding her super close. About ten minutes later she whispered, "What shall we have for dinner?" There was no response from the girl. "Kate? Are you awake?" still no response. She chuckled to herself and picked herself up off the couch while holding her niece, laid her gently on the couch, and covered her up, bent over and kissed her cheek, and went to get something to eat herself.


	2. Catherine's Day

**Again only Katelyn is mine!!**

The next morning at ten, Catherine drove Katelyn to school. When they got there, just before Katelyn got out of the car, Catherine turned to look at her, and said, "Please behave today"

"I'll try Aunt Cat."

Catherine smiled at this, "Have a good day honey." She said hugging Katelyn and giving her a kiss. Katelyn jumped out of the car and ran to the playground.

"Good, you're all here." Gil Grissom said.

"What is it Grissom?" Nick asked

"Yeah, why are we all here, five hours early for our shifts?" Warrick whined.

"Well, we got a big case that we need to work on now, and I'm not letting day shift have it." He said looking at all of them through his glasses.

"Nick, Warrick, you take the scene, Sara you need to go to ask questions of the daughter." He handed them their information slips. Sara looked perplexed, "why do I have to go to the elementary school?"

"Because, you have to get the daughter and bring her here and ask the questions."

"Grissom, what about me?" Catherine asked expectantly.

"Catherine, I cant have you working on this case."

"Why not?"

"Because you are too involved."

"What are you talking about?"

Here the others decided it would be safe to bow out and get to work.

"Because, Catherine, they found Katelyn's parents."

Catherine fell back, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I want you to go with Sara to the school, Sara will ask the questions, but I want Katelyn to have someone with her at this point in her life. Yes, I know I said I didn't want you working on the case, you wont be, you will be support for your niece, which is what she needs now." Catherine left the office, and went looking for Sara, who had already left to bring in Katelyn for quesioning.  
She went back into the office, "Sara's gone already." Catherine said chocking on her unshed tears.

"Catherine, I really only want you to be support for her, she will need it with what has happened."

"What did happen?"

"We don't know yet, but, it appears that they weren't attacked by anyone."

Ten minutes later, Sara came in with Katelyn. Katelyn attempted to run to her aunt, but Sara held her back.

"Katelyn, I need to speak with you and ask you some questions then you can see your aunt."

Grissom ran to Sara, having just gotten off the phone with Nick and Warrick, and whispered something in her ear, while Sara was restraining Katelyn from running off.

Katelyn was crying as Sara lead her into the interrogation room. Sara pulled a pair of scrubs out of a closet and handed them to the girl. "I need you to put these on, so I can have the ones you are wearing." Katelyn changed silently and handed her clothes over to Sara.

"Thank-you" Sara said giving the girl a small sad smile.

"May I ask you some questions Katelyn?" Catherine was running to the interrogation room and stood at the window, Gil was with her.

"Grissom, why did Sara take her clothes?"

"Someone washed and changed the bodies and everything that was coated in blood..."

"Grissom, I dropped her off at school this morning, maybe four hours before I got the page to be in here. She was at school." Catherine said almost shouting at him.

"I understand that, we aren't suspecting her at this time, but we have to check and you know that."

"Well can I at least go in there and be with her?"

"No, I'm sorry"


	3. Katelyn's Day

**The only two here that are mine are Mrs.Anderson and Katelyn**

After getting out of her aunts car, Katelyn went over to the benches on the playground and started reading a book. Class went by fast that day, until 2:30, when the intercom went off in her class room, "Mrs. Anderson, would you please send Katelyn Willows and her stuff to the office please."

Katelyn went to the office, expecting to be met by her aunt, thinking that she had gotten into trouble _again_. When she got there, she saw a tall thin woman with short black hair and a badge like the one her aunt wore.

"Katelyn Anne Marie Willows?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hello, I'm Sara Sidle, I work with CSI and I need to bring you in for some questions."

"Why?" Katelyn asked following the older woman to her car and climbing in once checking the tags on the vehicle.

"We found your parents." Sara said, before thinking about what she was doing.

"Are they okay?" Katelyn asked as they were on their way.

"No." Sara said very calmly. Almost too calmly for her own ears.

"Can I see my aunt?" she asked tears falling down her face.

"I will have to ask you some questions first. Then you may see her."

Walking into CSI with Sara, Katelyn spied her aunt and tried to run over to her. Sara grabbed the girls arm, and took her to the interrogation room and had her change into scrubs. Sara then sat the girl on one side of the table while she sat on the other side.

"Where were you at Noon?"

"Eating lunch with my class."

"When did you last see your parents?" Sara asked, not prepared for the reaction that was to follow.

Katelyn broke down crying.

"Katelyn, I need you to answer the questions."

"A...A...A few months ago, right before I moved in with my aunt." she said stuttering horribly

"Alright." Sara said

"THAT'S IT." Catherine yelled and pushed passed Grissom, and gathered the sobbing child in her arms and carried her to Grissom's office.

Sara followed at a break neck pace, "I'm asking questions, you can't do that Catherine."

"The hell I can't."

Grissom came in hearing the commotion, and sent Sara to the crime scene to help the boys, and went in to see if there was anyway he could help comfort either girl.


	4. The Accident

**Katelyn is again my own as well as any introduction of any parentals she may have at this point in time!**

Grissom walked over to where Catherine and Katelyn were sitting, Katelyn in Catherine's lap. The small eight year old was scared, and decided it would be fun to start playing with Catherine's curls.

"Katelyn please don't do that."

Grissom put his hand on the desk to let the girls know he was there, then he asked, "do either of you need anything?"

"No." Catherine said rather coldly.

"Aunt Catherine, how did it happen? Is there something that I could have done better at? Like if I behaved better at school, could that have prevented it?"

Grissom felt tears in his eyes, and watched the silent ones fall gently down Catherine's cheek, after all it was her sister who had just been murdered, and they still didn't know why.

"Honey, I don't know how it happened. And there is nothing that you could have done. Don't even think about blaming yourself."

Grissom leaned down and whispered in Catherine's ear, "we figured out how it happened, but there was no trace of hair, prints or a bullet, if you want I can tell her."

Catherine shivered at this news, but nodded her head, and looked at the girl in her lap, "Mr. Grissom is going to explain it to you, if you have any questions you ask, and if you want him to stop talking you just say so."

He pulled up a chair so he was eye level with her, he was racking his brain, trying to figure out how to tell her without confusing her or having her ask too many questions.

"Now, here is what happened. We don't know who did this or why they did, but we will find out. Your parents were shot, but, we didn't know this at first, mainly because who ever did it, changed the clothes your parents were wearing and pulled out the bullet or bullets and sewed them back up."

Katelyn was shifting uncomfortably.

"Grissom, shes eight, try and have a heart."

"So, someone killed them, and decided to fix them?"

"No."

"But when I fall with teddy, someone just sews him back up and he is all better and fixed."

Without bothering to knock or look at who is in the room, Warrick runs in, "Grissom, we know who did it, he left a glove in the lung of the mother."

"Warrick!" Catherine shouted at him.

"Yes?"

Catherine sighed, "do you not realize who we have in here?"

"Oh shit thats the kid."

"Warrick, language. And yes this is the daughter.

"What does that mean?"  
"What does what mean kiddo?" Grissom asked

"He left a glove in the lung?"

"No, No, NO...I know what I said, but I reserve the right to change my mind. I wont have her hearing anymore as it is, she's probably going to have nightmares from your description, thank-you Gil." Catherine said. Getting up and walking out with Katelyn.

"Catherine, where are you going?"

"She hasn't eaten since getting here about eight hours ago, and she has school tomorrow and its passed her bedtime."

Gil sighed and walked over to the two of them, "If you need anything let me know." Gil said to Catherine. "Don't forget, you can take time off to be with Katelyn if you need."

"Thank you Gil." Catherine said chocking back tears for a second time that day.

"See you later kiddo." he said to Katelyn.

On the ride home Katelyn looked at her aunt, and said, "Aunt Cat, if he left a glove in her lung shes fine right?"

Catherine was very taken aback by this statement, "Why would you think that?"

"Because gloves help keep things safe, you wear them at work, and when you are taking hot things out of the oven, doesn't it work the same way here?"

Catherine was fighting back tears at this point, she couldn't believe that the girl was suggesting such a thing. They were at home at this time and Catherine put the car into park. "Let's go inside and get you to bed."

"Were they alone?" Katelyn asked as she was getting ready for bed, her aunt trying her hardest to get the girl to bed soon, so she could get enough sleep for school the next day.

"No honey, they were with each other. Now no more of this its time to sleep." Catherine tucked the girl in tightly, and turned out the light.

"Don't leave me. That's what she did."


	5. The truth about Catherine and Katelyn

**The only people I own are Julia and Katelyn!**

Catherine looked shocked at that, she sat down on the bed next to Katelyn. "What do you mean?"

"She left me because I was bad, she didn't love me."

"Thats not true." Catherine said holding the young girl.

Katelyn cried herself to sleep.

The next morning the case was closed, they had the perpetrator behind bars, and Grissom was worried about the young one. Catherine had decided that it was time to tell the truth to three people, she knew Lindsey would have a hard time believing her, Katelyn would cling and regress in behavior, and Gil, she had no idea of how he would react. She got on the phone,  
"Grissom."

"Hey, its Catherine, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, what time should I come over?"

"How about 5:30"

"That sounds good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you tonight then."

Catherine hung up the phone and went into the living room where Katelyn was. Catherine had decided to keep the girl out of school for a few days, the year was almost over anyway, and they weren't doing anything anyway.

"Katelyn, are you okay?" Catherine asked going over to sit next to her.

Katelyn said nothing. She just stared off into space.

Catherine just sighed, she had no idea of how to take care of the young one. At 3:00, Lindsey came home from school.

"Mom, can I go to a friends for dinner and spend the night?"

"No, Lindsey, we are going to have dinner as a family, and Mr. Grissom is going to be coming over."

"Okay, do you need help with dinner?" Lindsey wanted to argue, but with the recent death of her aunt Julia, the 13 year old decided against it.

"Sure, go play with or just sit with Katelyn."

"Okay."

"Linds, thank-you." She said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Not a problem." Lindsey said walking out of the kitchen and going into the front room where Katelyn was still sitting. She pulled out coloring books and crayons and started coloring, Katelyn looked at her and Lindsey handed her one of the books and the two girls sat coloring.

At 5:30, the door bell rang, and Lindsey jumped up to get it.

"Hello Lindsey." Gil said warmly.

"Hi." she said letting him in.

Catherine was setting the table when they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Catherine."

"Thanks for coming."

They sat down to a dinner of roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Halfway through dinner, Catherine said, "I have something that I need to tell all of you."

Gil looked over at her and Lindsey looked up from playing with her mashed potatoes, she was creating her own version of Devils Tower.

"Katelyn, come here for a minute."

She got up and walked over to Catherine, who picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"I don't know where to start. So I'll just come right out. Lindsey how would you feel if you had a sister?"

"If she was as awesome and neat as Katelyn then...wait mom what are you saying?"

"Katelyn is your sister."

"How?"

Grissom looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Katelyn asked.

"I mean, the person that you thought was your mom was really your aunt, and I'm your real mother."

"Mom, how and why?"

"Lindsey, you were four, and your aunt Julia couldn't have any children of her own, they even tried adoption, but they weren't cleared for it. So, I let her raise Katelyn as her own."

"I was four? Weren't you and dad split up?"

"No, that was the first time he hit you." Grissom said quietly, rubbing his face as that night from long ago came back to him. Eddie had hit Catherine, she dropped Lindsey off at her other sisters, and when to him for comfort, they had a little too much to drink.

"Yes, daddy."Catherine said.

"I don't believe this." Lindsey said throwing her fork on the table.

"Well believe it or not, Katelyn is your sister, well half sister."

Katelyn had not said anything, she was finding hit hard to believe.

"Mom, its not April first, quit joking around."

"Gil, will you hold Katelyn?"

"Sure."

Katelyn went to his lap without complaining. Catherine went to the locked drawer in the desk and pulled out Katelyn's birth certificate. She brought it over to them, Gil Grissom had his name written in the fathers block, Catherine had hers written in the mothers block, the child's birth name said, Katelyn Anne Marie Willows.

She handed it around the table, Lindsey said, "Okay then, I have a little sister."

Grissom saw it and held tighter to Katelyn. Katelyn started to cry.

"Katelyn, why are you crying?" Catherine asked taking her hands

"I have a family." Katelyn said through tears.

With that they retired to the living room; mother daughters and father.

* * *

** I hope you all liked it. If enough people ask, I'll do another with our beloved couple and child!**


End file.
